


Wanting

by MirandaRoseOfSkywall (lostinmymindforever)



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barely Legal, Bottom Lothar, First Time, M/M, Seduction, Top Khadgar, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/MirandaRoseOfSkywall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khadgar met Lothar through his son, and school friend, Callan, and fell instantly in love with the man. Soon after he turned 18 and graduated high school he decides to seduce the man.<br/>Unfortunately, neither of them know that Callan is in love with Khadgar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting

He remembers the first time he ever laid eyes on Lothar. He’d been a sophomore, almost 16 years old, and had come over to his friend, and study partner, Callan’s house to work on homework together. Khadgar had seen Callan’s father working in the backyard, building a new shed, shirtless, the muscles in his back rippling as he lifted the heavy wood, and Khadgar had practically swooned. In that moment he knew that he’d have the man, eventually.

By the time he finally graduated high school his thoughts about one Anduin Lothar were almost an obsession, he wanted the man more than anything, he craved the man. Khadgar decided to make his move. He was 18, an adult now, and he would be damned if he didn’t at least try.

Callan, who was a year younger than Khadgar, and going to be a senior in the fall, was off at summer camp, for sports or art or… Khadgar wasn’t quite sure what. All he knew is that Callan would be gone for the week and Lothar would be home by himself. Khadgar made sure to dress in a way he hoped was alluring, skin tight jeans, an almost painted on t-shirt, his leather jacket. He made his way to Lothar’s house, knocking briskly on the door.

“Callan’s not here,” Lothar said when he answered the door, noticing it was his son’s… friend… Lothar actually didn’t know what their relationship was, were they just friends or were they a couple, he didn’t ask his son, and his son never really told him anything about his personal life.

“Oh, I know that. I didn’t come here to see Callan, I came here to see you,” Khadgar let the last word draw out, licking his lips as he looked Lothar up and down, his gaze lingering on the man’s crotch.

Lothar felt all the blood rush to his groin as the young man on his front step made it very obvious what he wanted. “How old are you?”

“I’m 18. Had my birthday three months ago. Are you going to invite me in?”

Lothar swallowed hard, but allowed the young man into his house. He felt so dirty for letting the young man get under his skin like this, but god, at the same time it felt so good to be desired by someone. He watched as Khadgar slipped his jacket off, hanging it on the coatrack like he had done so many times in the past, but he’d never allowed himself to look at the boy like he was now, never allowed himself to stare at that perfect ass encased in denim. Had Khadgar always worn clothes that tight? Lothar couldn’t remember.

Khadgar could feel Lothar’s eyes on him and turned back towards the man, a smirk on his face. He closed the distance between them, getting into Lothar’s personal space. So far everything was going well, and Lothar showed no signs of not wanting this, not wanting him, so Khadgar took a chance, cupping the older man’s crotch in his palm with one hand, the other moving around his body to give Lothar’s ass a quick squeeze.

Lothar cursed, feeling both ashamed of himself for enjoying this and an almost white hot arousal at the young man’s attentions. “Khadgar,” he whispered, not really sure what he wanted to say. Did he want this to stop? God no, he wanted more, he had never even imagined doing anything like this and yet he knew he wanted it more than anything.

“I want to fuck you,” Khadgar whispered into Lothar’s ear, nipping at the side of the man’s neck.

Lothar’s body gave a shudder, the young man’s words going straight to his cock. The almost possessive way Khadgar squeezed both his cock and his ass making him giddy, and Lothar knew in that very moment that Khadgar owned him for as long as the young man wanted him. He allowed Khadgar to lead him upstairs to his bedroom, almost in a daze as the younger man undressed him.

Khadgar appraised the man before him, wanting to map out every inch of Lothar’s body, wanting to memorize every scar and blemish and birthmark. He grinned as he walked behind Lothar, letting his hands roam over the man’s body, loving the sharp intakes of breath and low moans Lothar made. He kisses Lothar’s back, hands still roaming the older man’s body.

Lothar just lets Khadgar do what he wants, he feels like he has no control here, and he loves it. He watches as the young man moves in front of him once more, watches him reach into his pocket and pull out a small tube of lube which he tosses onto the bed. Slowly, almost too slowly, Khadgar begins to undress, and Lothar’s eyes drink in the sight, watching as each inch of the young man’s flesh is revealed to him.

“Beautiful,” the word escapes Lothar’s mouth, and he can see the way that word makes Khadgar’s eyes darken with desire.

“You’re the beautiful one. On the bed.”

Lothar does what he’s told, only pausing briefly to ask, “On my back or on my front?”

“I want to see your face,” Khadgar practically purrs.

Lothar feels... he doesn’t know if there is a word for what he feels. Desired, embarrassed, dirty, a mix of them all? And Khadgar stands there watching him, eyes taking in every flawed inch of Lothar’s body, making Lothar want this even more.

There are no words as Khadgar kneels on the bed, pushing Lothar’s legs up against his chest, watching the somewhat crazed look that passes over the man’s face as he grabs his legs, holding them where Khadgar wants them. Khadgar grabs the tube, opening it with suddenly shaky hands, squirting out some of the slick fluid onto his fingers. How many times had he imagined this scene, how many times had he envisioned their first time together? Lothar had never been so quiet in Khadgar’s fantasies. “Tell me you want this,” Khadgar whispered as his fingers moved to tease at Lothar’s puckered rim, “tell me.”

And Lothar can tell by the tone of Khadgar’s voice that the young man has never done this before, that like Lothar he is going purely on want and bravery. “Khadgar, I want this. Please.”

Khadgar nods, Lothar’s words spurring him on. He can tell the older man is just as scared, just as nervous about this as he is, and for some reason that makes what he is feeling alright. He hears Lothar’s sharp intake of breath as he slowly pushes his finger inside of him, watching the older man’s face, not wanting to hurt him or make him want to stop. But aside from the gasp Lothar made there is no trace of anything that would make Khadgar stop on his face.

Lothar curses as Khadgar’s finger slowly explores his, until this very moment, untouched hole. There’s almost a jolt of electric pleasure as Khadgar brushes something inside of him, making Lothar gasp. The brat does it again, this time intentionally, and Lothar moans, Khadgar’s name, curses, meaningless sounds. There’s a bit of pain as Khadgar puts another finger inside of him, working him open.

Khadgar pauses at the look of pain on Lothar’s face, but when the man growls at him, telling him not to stop he continues. This whole thing feels surreal, as if he is dreaming. He’s thought about this for years now, both of them naked in bed together, Khadgar slowly, methodically stretching Lothar’s tight, virgin ass so he can fuck him, and they haven’t even kissed yet. He pauses once more, leaning down onto Lothar’s body, letting the man wrap his legs around him, and kisses Lothar.

It’s everything Khadgar had always dreamed it would be and more, and still kissing Lothar he starts up again, only pausing to add more lube to his fingers, and then works three into the tight orifice.

Lothar moans into the kiss. He feels dirty, he feels sexy beyond belief, he feels wanted, wanted in a way he doesn’t think he’s ever been before. This shouldn’t feel so good, but it does, it feel right in a way that nothing ever has before. He curses as he feels Khadgar remove his fingers, only to have the head of his cock replace them. If Lothar had felt stretched, almost too much, at the young man’s fingers the feeling of Khadgar’s cock almost breaks him.

Khadgar slowly pushes inside, eyes screwing shut at the tight heat that surrounds him. He hadn’t known, hadn’t even suspected how good this would feel. “Lothar,” he moans as he slowly begins to move.

“Anduin,” Lothar breathes out, “call me by my first name.”

Something about Lothar’s, no Anduin’s voice makes something in Khadgar snap. He kisses his lover hard, thrusting into the man with almost brutal force. And god is that doesn’t make both of them moan. Khadgar can’t believe this is happening, really happening, a part of him still thinking this is all just another one of his dreams.

“Khadgar, open your eyes,” Lothar says, voice wrecked.

And Khadgar opens them, locking them on Lothar’s amazing, oh so distracting, blue eyes. “Fuck,” he whispers, unable to really say more than that.

“Touch me,” Lothar begs, his hard cock trapped between them.

Khadgar kisses him again, letting his hand snake between them, wrapping it around Lothar’s hard cock. It feels huge in his hand, and he can only imagine what it will feel like inside of him. It’s funny, but in all the times he’d fantasized about being with Lothar he’d never once envisioned the older man taking him, and now it’s all he can think about.

They’re both breathing hard, wrecked, Khadgar trying to keep his strokes in time with his thrusts, Lothar so absolutely willing and perfect under him. Lothar comes with a shout, Khadgar’s name echoing off his bedroom walls, and Khadgar knows that he will never get over the way how right, how perfect it sounds coming from Lothar’s mouth.

When he feels Lothar’s hand on his ass, cupping it, squeezing it, he groans, his eyes practically rolling back in pleasure as his orgasm slams into him. He keeps repeating Lothar’s name, over and over again, until his throat is raw and he can no longer hold himself up. With a contented sigh he collapses onto Lothar’s chest, kissing his lover once more. Lothar’s legs are still wrapped around him, and Khadgar has a moment of concern, but Lothar just tells him to rest, his hand still gently caressing Khadgar’s ass.

“Mm, after we rest a bit, I wanna feel you inside me,” Khadgar says, his voice slurred with exhaustion.

Lothar’s cock twitches at that a bit, and he chuckles, pulling Khadgar even closer, knowing he’s going to be stiff and sore from the position he’s in, but not caring because this right here is more important. “I can’t wait.”

-

Almost a year later and Khadgar is visiting, taking a long weekend to spend with his lover. They’re in bed, Khadgar still buried in Lothar’s body when they hear a stunned gasp from the doorway. It’s Callan, Lothar’s son, and he has a look on his face that is one of someone who feels betrayed. They quickly get out of bed, following Callan into the living room and come clean about their relationship.

Khadgar and Lothar both wish they could wipe the hurt look off of Callan’s face, that there was something that they could do to make this somehow right in his eyes. But they know they can’t. It’s obvious to them, now, by the hurt look Callan keeps giving Khadgar, that he has feelings for him. And as much as he adores his friend, which he does, he could never see him the way Callan so obviously wants. Khadgar is in love with Lothar, he has been for years.

Callan closes his eyes, his heart breaking, his world seeming to crumble under his feet, and he runs. He runs until he can’t anymore. He runs until the anguish he feels overpowers him. He runs and runs, unable to grasp how he couldn’t have seen the truth, unable to comprehend how he could have been so blind to Khadgar’s feelings all these years. He runs. And when he feels like he can’t run anymore he weeps, a broken sound, spewing his hurt and sorrow into the night’s sky.

And they find him, both of them knowing him far too well. Khadgar looks so guilty, and Callan wants to hate him, but he can’t. He can’t force Khadgar to feel for him what he wants, he loves him too much for that. And his father? God, Callan should have known his father was seeing someone. The man was happy, the man had stopped drinking so much, the man had for the first time in as far back as Callan could remember seemed content and at peace with himself.

He didn’t understand their relationship, and he probably never really would. But he wouldn’t get in the way. He couldn’t do that to them. He’d rather die than break them apart.


End file.
